Deaths Master Mirror
by Dragonpallete
Summary: Mara (Fem! harry) is the miraculous offspring of Yennefer and Geralt. After an Accident happens to where she was trapped in England during the war, She manages to find a way back home though not all is well, Ciri is missing and her father has manage to get himself ensnared into helping a certain master mirror, accidentally bringing her into the mystery of a stone heart.


_**I do not own the Witcher 3, The Witcher 3: hearts of stone, or any characters other than my OC Mara. That being said, please enjoy this really weird dream I had after playing the DLC.**_

Panic and hope laced my heart and soul as I raced along the beaten dirt path towards the growing castle, my feet feeling heavier each time they hit the ground. My raven hair whipped my face as I twisted my head side to side, looking for any more enemies that might be lurking in the surrounding forests. I had to get to her, it's been so long since I have seen her that my feet seemed to fly across the ground to kaer morhen. Passing the gate made my heart clench and then loosen as I saw her standing in the courtyard talking to uncle Vesemer.

"MOM!" I shouted.

Yennefer of Vengerberg and uncle Vesemer turned and faced me, a gigantic smile lighting both of their faces as they saw me, uncle Vesemer walked away seeing as I only had eyes for my mother at the moment.

"little moon!" she called back as she raced towards me, crushing me in a hug so tight I thought I was going to break. Tears flowed from both of our eyes as I hugged my mother for the first time in years. I had been time traveling, much like how my sister in all but blood Ciri does, and somehow ended up in England, Earth. I had shown up during a war, and was hit with a stray curse that had resulted in me getting reduced to a child, and was then adopted by the potters, seeing as how I was protecting them when the curse hit me. (Cannon Story, but with harry as a girl and no romantic interest, M.O.D. harry) after the war, I had found out I had become deaths mistress through the hallows. After sharing all this with my mother she just looked at me and smiled. "Only you, little moon." Smiling back I asked where papa was, mama frowned, "I do not know little moon, all I know was that he was making his way to the village of yantra to repay a dept." I smile and thanked her and told her I was off to find papa, with I sneaky smile, I told her to watch closely, using the shadows, I teleported to yantra, with mamas shocked face being the last thing I saw of kaer morhen.

It was midnight when I transported to yantra, and coming out of the shadows of some trees near the town sign, I immediately saw papa, his white hair a stark contrast to the shadows of the night. Though, what was odd was the man he was speaking too, staying in the shadows I watched the two interact, and though I couldn't hear what was being said I knew when I had been spotted. The mysterious man had looked away from papa for one second and saw me, his lips moved and papa turned where he was looking too and saw me. Pure shock showed on papas face as I stepped out and into the moon light. Papas features were schooled and he nodded, our casual sign not to let anyone know of our relation to the other.

"My, who do we have here?" the mysterious man asked as he looked at me, his gaze shifting between papa and me as he walked closer to where I was standing. "a little eavesdropper hmm?"

"no." I said, "I have been looking for Geralt to tell him something important, when he wasn't at Kaer Morhen I had asked Yen where he was and she said he was here and here I am." The words flowed smoothly out of my mouth, Papa looked over at me and nodded, I could tell in his eyes that he was glad for my return but he knew he couldn't say it out loud. Nodding back to him I then refocused my gaze on the man in front of me, taking him in. He was wearing a mustard yellow shirt with a type of leather shoulder armor, I did not know what to make of it. He had a small brown bag hanging from his neck and brown leather pants. He had the darkest eyes I had ever seen and…he was bald, his face almost chubby yet there was an air of confidence and, elegance that surrounded him. I would be lying if I said that he wasn't handsome to my eyes. he was staring at me with his dark eyes, His dark gaze was so intense it felt like he was staring into my soul. It was then I had felt something lingering on the edge of my mind, poking at the wall that had been built by death around my memories. I quickly threw up my occulmency shields, fortifying them against the subtle poking. His gaze when from intense to shock before those dark orbs finally held curiosity within them.

"Now," I said, glaring at him. "Since I have delivered the message I shall be returning to Kaer Morhen." Now I turned to look at Papa. "I will see you there Geralt." Nodding to him and receiving one in turn, I spun on my heel and began to walk away from them, knowing that my papa can handle this on his own.

"Tsk tsk tsk, not so fast," I heard the man say and all of a sudden he appeared right in front of me.

"That was very rude, walking away without even saying goodbye or leaving a name." he finished, his expression still pleasant but his eyes holding a darkness to them.

"As you wish," I said. "My name is Mara, and you are?" I asked.

With a flourish, he bowed from the waist, his hand on his chest and one leg extended as if I was some great royalty.

"Gaunter O'Dimm, master of mirrors." He said, a smirk forming on his face as if his name was some kind of inside joke that no one else but him knew. As he stood up from his bow I gave a smile and a small curtsey back to him.

"indeed, but now since we have introduced ourselves, all that is left to is say goodbye" I said, walking past him with another small smile and continuing down the dirt road away from the village of yantra knowing that papa would be able to catch up with me after he was done with O'Dimm. O'Dimm, on the other hand, had different plans apparently and grabbed my arm before I could fully walk away.

"No need, Geralt and I were actually finished with our conversation. It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Mara" at this, he slid his hand down the arm he was holding and brought my hand to his lips, gently laying them against my fingers before pulling away and once again bowing to both me and papa.

"Till next time then." Lifting himself from his bow, he turned and walked away, whistling a strange tune, one that seemed awfully familiar to me. Both I and papa watched him walk away until we could no longer see him his yellow shirt. Slowly I relaxed and looked towards my papa, I am not sure how much time had passed for him, but for me it had been years, and I had missed him so much. Papa looked over at me, his eyes still hard, yet they softened the longer he gazed at me; quickly he approached me and grabbed me in a tight hug, squeezing me to him and burying his face into my neck. I had copied my papa and cried into his neck, whispering how much I had missed him and loved him. I felt him smile against my neck and say the same as I did. Pulling back after we got our fill of hugs he held me at arm's length, looking at me and trying to see any differences.

"Your hair, its longer…and darker then the last I saw you." He said, and he was right, my hair used to be a ravens black like mama, now it was a pitch black that captured all light within its dark embrace. Smiling I nodded. "It looks good." He finished.

"Thank you, Papa." I smiled.

"Damn I've missed you so much little moon, how long has it been for you? Its been only a couple months for yen and I." he said as he guided us to start walking down the dirt road away from yantra.

 _Well_ , I thought, _that answers that question_.

"it's been a very long time for me Papa, and I've missed you and mama so much but had no way to get back here until recently," is started, nervous to say how long it has actually been for me. "its….it has been almost twenty years now Papa." I finished sadly, my smile faulting and tears welling in my eyes. I recounted all the pain I've been through, telling him about the stray curse and the dursleys and the war.

"There is one more thing that happened papa, but I do not feel comfortable saying it out in the open here." I nodded to the surrounding area. He gave a nod of understanding, and brought his fingers to his mouth, giving a whistle. Not even a minute later roach came running towards us and stopped in front of us. Laughing I looked at my papa and told him the same thing I always do whenever roach shows up out of nowhere. That I would never understand how it happened and he laughed and said he would never understand either. Papa helped me up onto the saddle and together we rode to the nearest inn as papa told me of the quest that he was now being sent on by Gaunter O'Dimm.

 _ **I hoped you guys enjoy this, I don't know if I'll continue with this but if I somehow manage to get 50 or so follows I guess I'll have to continue then wont I?**_ __ _ **Read and Review please, flames and such are allowed because I know how to properly take criticism. Even though it hurts, it's the only way to improve.**_

 _ **Dragonpallete out.**_


End file.
